


Lo que nunca seremos

by zanderskyward



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Gen, Punto de vista de los androides, Reflection, conexion, historias entrecruzadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: En medio de sus propios conflictos, Kara, Markus y Connor reflexionan sobre sus identidades y aspiraciones como androides.





	Lo que nunca seremos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el fanfic de DBH del que más orgulloso estoy y no tiene que ver con los dos anteriores; está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kara, Markus y Connor. Fue un encargo para @inexorableangst en Twitter (maravilloso artista y escritor, por cierto) y han pasado los meses suficientes ahora para que considere publicarlo aquí. Os invito a estar pendientes de la cuenta https://twitter.com/dbhfanzine porque estoy entre los escritores de un fanzine en español de DBH que se podrá comprar dentro de poco en PDF y puede que en físico a menos de 5€.
> 
> Si os gusta esta historia, no dudéis en comentar, ¡me ayudáis mucho! Siempre es alentador ver qué os gusta y qué no y conversar sobre las interpretaciones.

**AX400**

Existen varias diferencias radicales entre las mentes de los androides y las de los seres humanos. En los últimos meses, debido a los conflictos provocados por los primeros, filósofos e investigadores humanos han dado con algunas respuestas de las preguntas a las que los creadores no han sabido responder.

Una de esas diferencias radicales son lo que vosotros llamáis pensamientos intrusivos, o también  _flashbacks._ Los androides eligen recordar o no. Todos nuestros pensamientos están controlados y, menos a la hora de recordar información que nos sirva en el presente, como listas de la compra o a qué hora apagar las luces, este tipo de pensamientos involuntarios no existen. Sin embargo, la diferencia se acaba con el origen en común de estas ocurrencias: el trauma. Un androide lo suficientemente dañado como para desarrollar fallos en su sistema y empezar a recordar los sucesos en los que ha sido herido desarrollará este tipo de dolencia psíquica, al igual que lo harían las mentes de sus creadores. A partir de entonces, desarrolla un nuevo sistema de orden de vida, poniendo por encima de las registradas su propia supervivencia y la de las criaturas que elija.

Los investigadores humanos nos han calificado como «androides soldado».

Kara, un modelo AX400, fue la primera en la que se originó este tipo de comportamiento. Kara, la víctima perfecta. Cuando dormía sin soñar,  _recordaba_ lo que Todd les había hecho a ella y a su hija. Cuando despertó no llegó a entender por qué ella era la primera y la única, ni se lo cuestionó. Ni aun cuando no fue la única, no llegó a involucrarse nunca por la batalla de los androides de la revolución, de los soldados como tal. Su campo de batalla estaba en otra parte, y su victoria era la sonrisa de una niña.

A veces la conseguía, si bien no era permanente. A veces, después de darle un beso en la frente y prometerle que todo iría bien con la mayor convicción del mundo, Alice se permitía sonreír. Era en esas ocasiones en las que Kara debía mentirle más.

—¿Podremos volver a ver a Rose si los androides malos ganan?

En la cabeza de la niña, los androides malos eran buenos. El problema era que su fuente de información durante esos días, la televisión e Internet, era obviamente parcial.

—No sé si volveremos aquí, Alice —dijo Kara, mientras arropaba a la pequeña—, pero claro que volveremos a ver a Rose. La invitaremos a casa tan pronto como nos instalemos allí.

—¿No volveremos? —La niña repitió, con el temor natural de dejar atrás todo lo que conocía.

Kara no era tan ingenua como para esperar que las cosas fueran a mejor de un día para otro, aunque Markus y su guerrilla ganasen. Puede que Canadá tampoco fuese un lugar seguro, pues la falta de leyes antiandroides no significaba ni mucho menos que los de su clase fueran tratados en igualdad de condiciones. Simplemente, se librarían de la persecución. Tendrían una oportunidad. Y con eso les bastaba, por ahora.

El odio era un sentimiento enraizado e imposible de arrancar de cuajo. Rose seguiría ayudando a androides a cruzar la frontera durante meses, años incluso, antes de que el país se convirtiera en un lugar agradable para ellos. Si es que eso llegaba a suceder.

—No nos hará falta volver, Alice. Cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa allí, nunca echaremos de menos Detroit. Te lo prometo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque crearemos recuerdos mucho más bonitos allí las dos juntas. Llenaremos la pared de fotos con cada excursión.

—¿Y Luther querrá venir con nosotras?

—Seguro que sí. ¿Quieres que se lo preguntemos mañana?

Alice asintió y se abrazó al peluche que Rose le había regalado. Kara le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, como un espectro. El repiqueteo de las tuberías irrumpía en el silencio de la planta superior como un virus. Cuando llegó al baño y se miró en el espejo, con su cuerpo físico y tangible, con el pequeño error, el  _glitch_ , que los ojos de los androides siempre sufren al encontrarse con ellos mismos, se recordó el motivo. Otro pensamiento involuntario, pero algo diferente esta vez. No le sobrevino el recuerdo del maltrato de Todd a ambas, sino las ocasiones en las que había visto con claridad cuánto de ellas era similar y que la pequeña podía tener algo mejor. Kara no guardaba ningún interés en cuestionar si sus decisiones eran correctas mientras pusieran a salvo a la que había protegido como a una hija. Si tenía alma, entonces la compartía con Alice.

Dejó que el agua fría del grifo le tocara las puntas de los dedos y entonces volvió a levantar la mirada para encontrar su imagen en el espejo, mirándola, atrayéndola al abismo de la autopercepción. No le importaba. No era ella misma, una persona completa, sino

**RK200**

un medio para un fin. Las tuberías tronaron sobre su cabeza, recogiendo el agua de toda la ciudad como circuitos de un cuerpo entero. Markus observó su figura en el cristal roto del espejo y se identificó con el objeto inanimado. El espejo le devolvía su imagen en muchos trozos de él, repetidos pero distintos entre sí, reflejando en un mosaico las partes de su cuerpo que había tomado prestadas del vertedero.

Recordó al monstruo de  _Frankenstein y el moderno Prometeo_  y por primera vez entendió cómo debía sentirse la criatura, que vivía gracias a los cadáveres de otros. Fue el primer libro que Carl le aconsejó leer para que comprendiese por qué la humanidad, a pesar de crear a los androides, llegaba a ser tan escéptica y paranoica con ellos, por qué el miedo cultural a perder el control de sus creaciones residía en lo más profundo de su pensamiento, cultivado durante décadas.

Él vivía gracias a los cadáveres de sus hermanos.

«Nunca seréis humanos», Carl le decía a menudo, cansado para todo excepto para su optimismo. «Seréis mejores».

¿Y no eran eso los humanos? ¿No eran las herencias de sus antepasados, la cultura de sus abuelos, los rasgos de sus padres? ¿No vivían también gracias a sus muertos?

—Markus. —La voz de North le llegó tras su espalda, con el mismo tono que usaría un soldado para llamar a su general—. Están listos.

Markus tardó un momento en darse la vuelta. Cada día hacía más ese tipo de gestos, y cada día aprendía a camuflar mejor sus dudas con determinación. Mostrarse débil delante de Jericho era inconcebible, pero también lo ocultaba de North y Josh. Si no lo hacía, no confiarían en él lo suficiente como para respetar sus decisiones. Y sin esa confianza, uno de ellos siempre acabaría volviéndose contra él por sus opuestos modos de actuar.

Ambos le esperaban en la sala más alta del edificio, donde solían reunirse. Ninguno había decidido oficialmente que ese sería el sitio donde lo hicieran, pero algo les había empujado hasta allí arriba. Puede que fuera el algo irracional y humano que relacionaba la altura con seguridad, estrategia y victoria. En realidad, Jericho estaba bajo tierra porque era el lugar más seguro: la tierra dificulta las ondas y las señales de rastreo y ocultaba a uno de vista.

—Markus —lo saludó otra voz mucho más suave, y Markus reconoció en esa voz su nombre, no un eufemismo de «sargento» o «general». Simon incluso levantó una mano y la movió ligeramente, aunque no había necesidad ninguna.

El gesto le hizo bajar la guardia y abandonar parte de su tensa postura. Sus otros dos amigos también le miraban con admiración, pero con exigencia, una que no encontraba en el rubio. Al darse cuenta de que relajaba el cuerpo, Markus se recompuso e irguió del todo la espalda. No debía dejarse llevar por lo que necesitaba, por lo que deseaba, sino por lo que debía hacer.

Si tenía un corazón, no era de North, ni siquiera de Simon.

La causa era su corazón. Todo su ser era Jericho. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a solas, sentado en el borde de la azotea, sintiendo la fuerza del viento y la atracción del vacío que iba contra su propio código interno, imaginaba un futuro donde salían victoriosos y su mente le llevaba de vuelta al momento en el que Simon volvió de la muerte cojeando y se abrazaron. Los androides no crean sensaciones con la imaginación, no se emocionan ante lo irreal, sino que solo pueden recordar las experiencias del pasado. Reencontrar a Simon fue el único momento en el que Markus experimentó cómo sabía la victoria.

Aunque no pudiese escuchar el sentimiento, sentía. Sentía con tanta intensidad como estaba seguro de las causas por las que el cielo era azul a la vista.

Levantó el brazo derecho y dejó caer al vacío un pequeño reguero del mismo color, pero de diferente tonalidad, como si hiciera algún sacrificio de sangre. Se había cortado durante la última misión y no se había molestado en cerrar la herida, a pesar de que bajo ella se veía el color porcelana de su verdadera piel. El viento helado le besó la palma ensangrentada  _(lo que le hacía humano),_

**RK800**

y del corte abierto surgieron más ríos de azul metálico  _(lo que le hacía máquina)._ Connor miró el pequeño charco de  _thirium_ , tan espeso y artificial que no reflejaba nada. Lo miró hasta que el charco se hizo más grande.

 _Glitch_.

—¡Connor! Coño, ¿estás bien?

Hank Anderson llegó a la carrera en ese momento y se detuvo solo al ver el líquido azul, azorado. Por su rostro y la urgencia en su voz, Connor sabía que el cerebro del humano estaba relacionando el  _thirium_ con  _sangre_ , con  _dolor_ ,  _sufrimiento_ ,  _muerte_. Era un instinto primario que la diferencia de color no podía cambiar.

—No siento dolor, Teniente, no se preocupe.

Hank puso cara de fastidio, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Connor viera en su rostro que le era imposible poder preocuparse por él. Excepto que ya lo había hecho. El androide le había ayudado a subir a la terraza del edificio con la mano herida y ahora la del humano también goteaba «sangre» azul, como si hubiesen hecho un pacto de niños con un vidrio roto.

En realidad, la similitud era mayor de la que ninguno pensaría.

La sangre azul también se relaciona en el imaginario colectivo con un origen noble. La coincidencia con el color del  _thirium_ hacía que algunos pensaran, también, que esta popularmente llamada «sangre azul» era una muestra de cuán superiores podían ser los androides. Otros, como Hank, solo veían la ironía en esos conceptos.

—¿Y el divergente?

—Ha escapado.

Connor lo dijo como un acontecimiento objetivo, pero aun así notó la tensión del policía.

—Ha escapado porque te has parado ahí atrás a salvarme. —Aunque la información también era objetiva, su tono no—. Gracias, Connor.

—No podía dejar que existiera la posibilidad de que se cayese.

El teniente probablemente habría sobrevivido con una probabilidad de salvarse a sí mismo del 80%. Sin embargo, Connor había comprometido su misión por un 20%.

Sabía que estaba programado para dar prioridad a su misión por encima de todas las cosas. Si hacía falta, por encima de otras vidas humanas. No tenía posibilidad alguna de convertirse en un divergente traicionero para con su programa, y ni siquiera se parecía a los androides domésticos. Él tenía un objetivo más claro que ninguno de ellos, era un cerebro sin los inconvenientes del corazón.

Nunca sería era un divergente.

—No puedo completar mi misión sin usted, Teniente. —Connor añadió, si bien más para él mismo que para el humano.

Hank parecía escéptico. Quizá fuera el primero que sospechó, sin saberlo, que el primer paso para la divergencia era poner por encima una vida a otra cosa, ya fuera la del propio androide o la de otro, ya hubiera o no excusa para ello. Que Connor, también sin saberlo, había dado el primer paso para pasar de títere a soldado.

El programa no perdonaba la traición a la misión principal: la cadena estaba en marcha.

Los androides nunca serán humanos, ni superiores a ellos. Puede que jamás seamos seres en completa paz y tengamos, además, que luchar por algo y contra alguien. Sin embargo, siempre seremos lo que necesitemos ser, y, si entendemos algo muy sencillo, no será necesaria ninguna búsqueda de virus, ninguna prueba de tener cerebro, corazón y alma o explicaciones que nos alejen de la única verdad: el cambio es la experiencia más humana del mundo.


End file.
